


A Brief Respite

by psithurism



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode 20: The Vibranium Coast, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 04, Slight Humor, Slight fluff, Talking, confessions of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psithurism/pseuds/psithurism
Summary: On their way to the Vibranium Coast, Steve confronts Tony on a few things.





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead, I suppose?
> 
> I had been so psyched for Episode 17 of AA, and it was indeed beautiful! I do have minor issues with it, however, but I'm chalking them up to the episode writer. One thing, though, that I had been anticipating was the Ultron issue. I don't think they've addressed it explicitly or at all? So yeah, this fic is sort of my speculation/addressing that particular bit. And I'm really fixated on that last scene in Episode 20. I'm convinced that the animators want to assure us that Steve and Tony are still going strong. Steve even winked! Amazing.

The flight towards the Vibranium Coast was unremarkable, smooth and thankfully lacking of enemy ambush. Tony would like to appreciate the peaceful ride, were it not for the fact that Steve had been staring at him since they boarded the jet. A lesser man would have broken and confessed his non-existent sins, but Tony had already developed a partial immunity brought upon by prolonged exposure, so he only thought the intense gaze to be just a symptom of some concern that lodged in Steve’s head.

Still.

“Take a picture, Cap,” he said, aiming for levity. “It lasts longer.”

There was a shuffle, and then: “Tony.”

Oh, dear, Tony thought. Not that tone. It was too soon to dish out The Tone. Tony’s not ready for The Tone.

With trepidation, Tony turned to Steve.

“Cap,” he said.

Steve seemed to be undergoing some internal conflict, as evidenced by the minute narrowing of his eyes and the twitching of his jaw. And just like Tony, Steve looked as though he’s bracing himself.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about a few things,” he began. “I would have approached you earlier, but you were too busy planning for the rebuilding of the Bifrost Bridge with Loki. That, of course, takes priority. But now that we’ve left the tower, I want to take this opportunity.”

Stealthily, Tony darted his eyes towards the dashboard. Eighteen minutes till they would arrive. Still a lot of time. Might as well face the music.

“Okay, Cap. Shoot.”

Steve took a deep breath. “I know that you had to stay in that pocket dimension, for your safety and for everyone's, and …” He shifted on his seat, swivelled so that he faced Tony fully. “And for quite a long while, too. I can’t imagine how hard it was for you to spend the days alone, especially after our communication got cut off. I just want to know if you were all right back then. I’m sorry we weren’t there for you.”

All of a sudden the air descended palpably like leaden weight. Tony looked away from him, shrugging. “It was … hard, I admit. I had my ways of passing time when I was talking to you guys—and even after that. But faced with the choice between Ultron destroying the world and my getting stuck in another dimension, there’s no contest. I don’t regret it at all.”

“Tony …”

“It’s fine, Cap. I’m here now, in one piece.”

In his peripheral vision, Tony could see Steve still staring at him, head tilted slightly downwards. “You have a point there. But—speaking of Ultron … Is he … really gone now?”

Tony turned back, frowning. “That’s … I actually don’t know. I’ve been trying to search for ways to purge Ultron from my arc reactor completely, but in the no-tech dimension that’s close to impossible, given that there wasn’t any available resources. I still have no solution to this problem.”

“But you’re here. Doesn’t that mean you’re okay now?”

“Technically, we’re not on Earth. This is Battleworld, and maybe Beyonder’s advanced tech is what keeps Strange’s magic working on me. I really don’t know. I _hate_ that I don't know. Maybe if—when—we got back to Earth, the magic would lose its power, and Ultron would be back or I’d die—”

“ _Jesus_ , Tony—”

“—but right now, I’m still alive, no rebooted Ultron, we’ve reunited, no need to worry about what didn’t happen. I’ll figure something out while I’m here.”

“I know you will, Tony.” Underneath the cowl, Tony could see Steve’s brows furrow. “It’s just that …”

Then Steve shook his head and stood, crossing the space to where Tony sat. From the current angle, Steve appeared to be larger than life, staring at Tony with a single-minded focus that never failed to make him feel like he’s the only other person alive in the world.

“Tony,” Steve said. A hand descended on Tony’s shoulder, grip firm, warm, an anchor. When Steve spoke again it sounded as though his voice got pulled from within his chest. “I’ve lost you once. I’m not losing you again.”

And _that,_ right there. It should boggle Tony—how Steve’s earnest conviction on everything including him allowed Steve to say, without restraint or shame, what he truly thought and felt. It was just like him, always had been, and Tony should have been terrified, but he wasn’t. Instead, something soft and radiant bloomed inside him, humming in his veins.

Tony swallowed. His voice felt remote, like it was floating. “You won’t lose me again. I’m not going anywhere, Cap.”

Steve opened his mouth. Then closed it. Exhaled. Nodded. “Good,” he said.

Then Steve kissed him.

It was, first, a steady press of lips, a relaying of intent, and Tony stayed immobile until the fact that _Captain America was kissing him_ had truly registered in his brain, and then everything clicked into place and Tony's surging, lifting his hands to cradle Steve’s jaw and parting his lips; all the buried feelings during his exile clawed their way into the surface, climbing into the kiss, until it’s too much, it’s not enough, more—

When they separated for air, gasping, lips mere inches away, Steve’s mouth gave a little quirk, eyes half-mast.

“That was …” He licked his lips.

Tony, dazed, attempted to raise his eyebrows and smirk. He was mostly successful. “The word you’re looking for is _phenomenal._ ”

Steve huffed, lips twitching, all curves. A few seconds later his expression smoothed into straight lines again.

“I’m serious, Tony. I'm never letting you go this time.”

“I'm serious, too, Cap— _Steve._ I like my life. I don't want anyone controlling me. Especially now that I'm back, and you're by my side.” Then Tony drew Steve into another kiss.

It continued like that for a few more moments—and those moments were so understandably _glorious_ —when the computer announced that they were nearing Ant-Man and Ms. Marvel’s location. Tony reluctantly let Steve go; Steve shuddered and sighed miserably.

“Mission first,” he lamented.

“As you wish, Cap,” Tony said, bizarrely optimistic. He was not to be deterred. “And immediately after this: dinner, and then _more_ catching up.”

He was rewarded with a faint blush on Steve's cheeks. “Of course, Tony,” Steve mumbled, tone laced with fond exasperation. “Whatever you want.”

Tony grinned. “Perfect.”


End file.
